


14/08/24: meet me halfway

by excelsi_or



Series: to a boy i love right now [36]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or
Summary: She wakes up to a nightmare and texts Jihoon if he's awake.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: to a boy i love right now [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252010
Kudos: 4





	14/08/24: meet me halfway

_August 14, 2024_

Shooting upright in bed, breathless, she looks around the room. There is no noise in the apartment, but whatever nightmare she’d woken up from has put her on edge. She looks around for her phone and begins scrolling through her newsfeeds. However, she still feels shaky and sleep is being elusive.

Without really realizing, Jihoon’s message thread is open on her screen. She asks if he’s awake.

**Jihoon (3:08)**

Yeah. Was about to sleep.

What’s up?

Her reply takes longer than normal, which must be why he suddenly starts to call.

“Hello?” she murmurs.

“Are you okay?”

She hums. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Sorry.”

“Why are you still awake?” Quietly, he asks, “Nightmare?”

“I think so,” she sighs. “But I’ll be fine.”

“How long have you been awake?”

She rolls onto her back and runs a hand over her face. “I don’t know. An hour or something?”

Jihoon pauses for a moment. “Do you need me to come over?”

“No, no. I don’t want you to come all the way here for something like this.”

“Do you want to come here?”

She chuckles. “No, I-I,” she exhales, “I’m okay.”

Jihoon’s voice is determined. “I’ll meet you halfway. How about that?”

“Jihoon.”

“We can just stay on the phone if you want.”

_What do you want?_

“Actually, is it okay if we meet halfway?” Her cheeks are warm and she buries her head under the pillow.

“You know I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t think so.”

“Okay.”

She tosses a hoodie over head and pulls socks on her feet. Keys, wallet, and phone in her pocket, she slips into her shoes. After all the movies she’s watched, going for a walk at 3 in the morning on her own should be terrifying. But the area that she and Jihoon had moved to two years ago is usually busy with people regardless of time or day.

When she steps out of the lobby, a group of students walk past her, complaining about another late night study session. A van drives past likely carrying idols after their schedules. She buries her hands in her front pocket and takes the usual route to Wonwoo and Mingyu’s (and now Jihoon’s) apartment.

She slows when she sees Jihoon walking towards her in the distance. He’s wearing a jean jacket over a hoodie, but then she sees his shorts and slides and can’t help but chuckle. They take a seat in a building’s doorstep. He’s close enough that she can feel his body warmth, but not close enough that they’re touching.

Suddenly, Jihoon starts talking. He talks about his day, about what he came home to and how Mingyu was being annoying.

“I don’t know how I stood him as a roommate,” Jihoon huffs.

He talks about playing games with Wonwoo.

“That’s why I was going to bed late. But I think I’m getting really good at games thanks to Wonwoo.”

She chuckles, toying with her fingers. “You hate losing.”

“Exactly. So I need to beat him.”

She glances over at him. “Wonwoo’s good though.”

Jihoon groans. “It’s _annoying_.”

Jihoon goes on about the writer’s block he’s overcome since returning. He goes into depth about the growth of the girl group, about new trainees, and possible debuts on the horizon. Jihoon doesn’t stop talking until she yawns.

His smile softens. “Ready to go home?”

Jihoon doesn’t wait for a response. He stands and helps her to her feet. Jihoon steers them in the direction of her apartment and he walks alongside her.

“I can walk home,” she yawns.

“No, no. I’ll walk you home. It’s late.”

“Jihoon, you’re gonna have to walk home alone,” she whines.

Jihoon shrugs. “That’s okay. I want to make sure you make it home safe.”

At the door of her apartment, she lingers for a moment. She hesitates, debating if it’s appropriate to hug him in this situation. The line of relationship and friendship is blurry. She hasn’t quite decided which side she wants to be on, and she doesn’t want to lead him on in the wrong direction.

Jihoon seems to sense her confusion as he steps away from her, back down to the street. “Goodnight. I’ll text you when I’m home.”

“Thanks again, Jihoonie.”

He smiles wide, waiting until the door closes behind her and he can see the top of her head disappear into the elevator.


End file.
